sbf31fandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme CAW Federation
'''ECF (Extreme CAW Federation) '''is a show created by TheUncommonSBF. The show is a CAW wrestling show, made from the Create a Story modes in the WWE Games. The show premiered on September 23rd 2012. Plot Each week, there are around 5-10 matches between the ECF roster. These matches are usually to build up feuds for the next CPV. Promos and backstage segments featuring members of the roster are also on the show. Cast '''Andrew Laspesa-'''The Amazing AJ, Fisk, Insanio, Mr. Laspesa, Jared Extreme, All original CAWS. '''Shawn Walsh-'''Shawn Riley, Shawn Walsh '''Adam Jackpot-'''Kenyon Fenix, Damon Affleck '''Chris Martinez-'''Corey Chambers, Christian Edwards '''AJ Young-'''AJ Young, Antoine Princeton '''Jay Krack-'''Jay Krack '''Ryan Carroll-'''Bad News Carroll '''Brady Aulich-'''Brandon James '''Steven Mioduszewski-'''Vinny Sparelli '''Sonny Hammound-'''Dwayne Blair '''David Bentz-'''Daniel Mars '''Brandon Wolfe-'''Brandon Wolfe '''Mark Konrad-'''Mark Kennedy Development SBF first thought of creating his own CAW show after watching CAW shows such as CWS, COH, and DWF. After months of creating the roster, ECF The Beginning, the 1st CPV premiered in August. Episode 1 of Death Row was then made and premiered the following month. ECF Death Row switched to WWE '13 after the Money In The Bank CPV. ECF switched to 2K14 in May 2014. Shows *ECF Death Row (main) *ECF Shock Zone (former) *ECF Showcase (former) *ECF NXT (former) *ECF Crossfire (secondary) Episode List #ECF Death Row Episode 1 "The Era Of Extreme Begins" #ECF Death Row Episode 2 "Arrogance Pays Off" #ECF Death Row Episode 3 "The Chokeslam Heard Around The World" #ECF Death Row Episode 4 "Mind On The Money" #ECF Death Row Episode 5 "Farewell To A Great" #ECF Showcase Episode 1 #ECF Shock Zone Episode 1 "An Electrifying Start" #ECF Showcase Episode 2 #ECF Showcase Episode 3 #ECF Showcase Episode 4 #ECF Death Row Episode 6 "Uncontrolled Violence" #ECF Death Row Episode 7 "Through The Fire & Flames" #ECF Shock Zone Episode 2 "I See London" #ECF Showcase Episode 5 #ECF Showcase Episode 6 #ECF Showcase Episode 7 #ECF Death Row Episode 8 "New Sheriff In Town" #ECF NXT Episode 1 "Gold Rush" #ECF Death Row Episode 9 "The Devil's Structure" #ECF NXT Episode 2 "We Struck Gold" #ECF Shock Zone Episode 3 "The Never-Ending Champion" #ECF Death Row Episode 10 "Celebrating 10 Episodes" #ECF Death Row Episode 11 "A Savior Is Born" #ECF Shock Zone Episode 4 "The Tampa Screwjob" #ECF Death Row Episode 12 "Super Bowl Street Fight" #ECF Death Row Episode 13 "Game Changer" #ECF Death Row Episode 14 "The Power Changes" #ECF Death Row Episode 15 "On The Road" #ECF Death Row Episode 16 "Entering Satan's Prison" #ECF Death Row Episode 17 "The War Ends" #ECF Crossfire Episode 1 "Battle On A New Front" #ECF Death Row Episode 18 "The X-Treme Challenge" #ECF Crossfire Episode 2 "Bad News Is Back" #ECF Death Row Episode 19 "All Hell Breaks Loose" #ECF Crossfire Episode 3 "The Commander In Chief" #ECF Death Row Episode 20 "The People's Champion" CPV (Click Per View) List #ECF The Beginning #ECF Extreme Awards #ECF Money In The Bank #ECF Hardcore Kings: Night 1 #ECF Hardcore Kings: Night 2 #ECF Rumble or Riot #ECF Extreme Awards 2 #ECF Hall of Fame #ECF WrestleMania #ECF Tag Team Invitational #ECF Backlash #ECF Dawn of the Champions Trivia *Several CAWS are based off of people. Category:Shows